Drunk and Lose Control
by Okumura Arale
Summary: Goukon, Mabuk, dan terjadilah.  Apa sebenarnya yang ada di hati kedua pemuda yang selalu tak akur ini?  YAOI, LEMON kurang asem, OC, OOC, AU, TYPO  DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  Lemon pertama saya!


**+= Drunk =+**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Drunk © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexNaruto**

**Genre: Rated: M pertama saya (ufu~)**

**Warning: YAOI + LEMONAN TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~Naruto POV~**

Kicauan burung kembali sukses membangunkanku di pagi hari bersamaan dengan seberkas cahaya mentari yang menembus celah yang tercipta diantara tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar dan suskes jatuh di atas kelopak mataku. Aku menggeliat malas dan membalikkan badan agar tak lagi terkena biasan mentari pagi. Pagi yang biasanya dingin entah kenapa sekarang terasa nyaman. Ataukah ini efek dari gulingku yang terasa hangat.

Aku mempererat pelukan pada guling hangatku dan melingkarkan kaki erat ke bagian bawah guling yang mulai melenguh menggoda.

"Hngh..."

Aku yang belum tersadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa menggesekkan tubuh sembari mempererat pelukan dan kaitan kakiku.

"Hngh... Naru...to," terdengar suara menggoda itu lagi.

Butuh 3 detik untukku menyadari darimana suara itu berasal dan apa benda hangat yang kupeluk sedari tadi. Mataku terbelalak saat kulihat sesosok tubuh yang terbaring damai di sampingku yang mulai menggosokkan kepalan tangannya ke kelopak matanya yang berbulu lentik. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang, mata hitam kelamnya yang kini menatap mata biruku. Membuatku merasakan sensasi yang mulai membuat otakku korslet dan berasap.

Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini menyunggingkan senyum hangat dan lembut yang tanpa sadar menjadikan pipiku bersemu merah. Makhluk titisan malaikat itupun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit sambil bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Pagi, Naruto... Kau sudah bangun?" ucapnya merdu sambil sedikit menelengkan kepala yang membuatku panas-dingin seketika.

Ditambah senyumnya yang dengan sukses membawaku ke khayangan.

_"Dia, kini didepanku, tersenyum padaku, menatapku lembut, dan tidur diatas kasurku tanpa pakaian,"_ batinku.

_"TIDUR DIATAS KASURKU?" _batinku terkaget.

_"TANPA PAKAIAN?" _Mataku terbelalak.

Reflek, dengan cepat aku mundur dari posisiku. Sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya. Tapi, aku lupa sekarang aku sedang diatas kasur ukuran medium yang terisi oleh 2 orang pemuda. Tak usah ditanya lagi, aku sukses terjatuh dari kasur dengan posisi punggung duluan dan meninggalkan kedua kakiku yang kini mencuat keatas kasur.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu terdengar sangat cemas.

Kemudian kurasakan sesosok tangan menarikku berdiri. Sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terbentur, aku merasa sesuatu yang janggal pada tubuhku. Sentuhannya dipinggangku entah kenapa terasa langsung menyentuh kulit. Saat ku pandangi cermin diseberangku secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat jelas dua sosok pemuda tanpa sehelai benangpun sedang berdiri. Pemuda yang satu sedang memegangi lengan dan pingang pemuda yang lain yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

Wajah tan-ku memucat seketika dan segera mendorong keras pemuda raven di depanku sambil menarik selimut tebal yang terhampar di atas kasur dan segera menutup bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Naruto?" sang pemuda raven keheranan dengan sikapku.

Aku yang ingin berteriak marah entah kenapa tiba-tiba jatuh lunglai terduduk di lantai. Tubuhku dari pinggang kebawah terasa sakit luar biasa dan lemas. Pemuda itu segera menghampiriku dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Tubuhmu—"

"DIAM DISITU!" teriakku tiba-tiba sambil memotong kata-katanya.

"KENAPA KAU DISINI, SASUKE? KENAPA KAU TIDUR DIATAS KASURKU? DAN KE-KENAPA KITA BERDUA TANPA PAKAIAN!" teriakku histeris pada pemuda raven bernama Sasuke di hadapanku.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan sigap.

"A-APA APAAN KAU!" berangku sambil berusaha berontak. Tapi sia-sia melihat kondisiku yang lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Sasuke merebahkanku di atas kasur.

"Kau lupa yang terjadi semalam?" ujarnya angkat bicara. "Padahal kau semalam begitu liar," tambahnya sambil memungut pakaiannya dan pakaianku yang tercecer di lantai.

"Se-semalam?" ujarku bingung.

"Baru pertama kali, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya setelah meletakkan pakaianku ke atas kasur. "Pasti badanmu sakit. Hari ini kau tak usah masuk kuliah dulu," dia kini duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mengusap lembut rambutku.

"A-apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyaku lagi dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau tak ingat?" kulihat Sasuke memasang wajah kecewa.

"Se-seingatku… kita pergi _Goukon _atas undangan Lee… Kemudian aku minum segelas jus aneh… Lalu… Ugh—" kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut, sakit.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang terjadi saat aku mabuk?" tanyaku berharap kejelasan pasti kejadian yang menimpaku.

Sasuke hanya memandangiku.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

_**~Flashback. Normal POV~ **_

Pukul 7 malam di depan karaoke **"Sennin no Ero-ero"**

"Hhh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil melirik jam tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempatnya berdiri. Dia kembali mengecek SMS yang masuk ke HPnya sekitar 3 jam lalu.

_ Yooo Sasuke! _

_ Malam ini ada acara Goukon dengan 'Mahasiswi Universitas Oto'. Jam 7. _

_Kita berkumpul di depan pintu masuk Karoake "Sennin no Ero-ero". Jangan terlambat! _

_Dan kau HARUS DATANG!_

_Message From: +819564xxx_

_Rock Lee_

Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu pun kembali menatap plang besar di belakangnya dengan tatapan tak berselera. Sebenarnya malam ini dia enggan hadir dalam acara yang direncanakan Rock Lee seniornya di SMA. Tapi, dia sudah 3 kali menolak ajakan Lee ikut Goukon. Jadi kali ini dia mengikuti Goukon hanya karena merasa tak enak hati pada Lee.

Walau sudah menolak dengan berbagai alasan, Lee tetap saja mengajak Sasuke ikut serta. Ini dikarenakan Sasuke tidak punya pacar. Padahal Sasuke diberkahi wajah rupawan, kulit yang putih bersih bak porselen, memiliki mata hitam onyx yang dapat membuat semua orang yang menatapnya baik itu wanita maupun pria ingin ditarik lebih dalam lagi menuju kegelapan yang tak berujung. Apa lagi anggota Fans Clubnya sudah menembus angka 500 orang. Tapi tak seorangpun yang dia jadikan pacar.

"Yoo Sasuke! Gomen ne! Kami sedikit terlambat!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut potongan kappa dengan setelah kaos ketat berwarna hijau toska menghampiri Sasuke ditemani sesosok pemuda dengan kepala bak nenas yang sedang menghisap dalam sebatang rokok di tangan kanannya sambil terus menggerutu. Di belakang si pemuda nanas berdiri seorang pemuda lain yang berjalan cuek dengan tatto segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Osu!" Kata pemuda bertato merah itu menyapa Sasuke.

"Yoo Kiba, Shikamaru! Kalian ikut juga?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Ck, Mendokusai," kata pemuda nanas bernama Shikamaru sambil membuang Rokok yang sudah tadas dihisapnya.

"Kau sendiri? Akhirnya datang juga setelah berulang kali diajak Lee, kan?" ledek pemuda bertatto merah yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Hn. Daripada dia merecoki aku terus. Lagipula kebetulan malam ini aku kosong. Yah, daripada bengong sendiri di apartemen," elak Sasuke sambil mengambil bungkusan rokok di saku kemeja Shikamaru, mengambil sebatang dan menyalakannya dengan lighter yang dikeluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Ho— Sejak kapan Uchiha kita ini merokok?" celetuk Kiba sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya sambil berkata, "Aku mulai merokok sejak SMA, sempat berhenti, beberapa hari belakangan ini aku mulai merokok lagi,"

"Pasti kau ada masalah," tandas Shikamaru.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak jelas. Dia kembali memandang sosok Lee yang masih sibuk mencari-cari sosok seseorang di bawah sinar lampu jalan yang temaram. "Siapa yang kau tunggu Lee?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cih, bocah itu. Telatnya lebih parah dari Kakashi-sensei," rutuknya tak jelas sambil tetap menatap sekeliling.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahi tanda tak paham.

"Ah, itu dia," celetuk Lee tiba-tiba. "Naruto, sebelah sini! Kau yang paling telat!" teriaknya.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!" Sasuke tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Sudah lupa caranya merokok, Sasuke-kun?" cibir Shikamaru.

"Cih, brengsek! Diam kau!" berang Sasuke

Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning terang dengan mata sapphire dibalut kulit kecoklatan menghampiri rombongan pria tampan itu.

"Gomen-tteba. Aku tertangkap Shion-chan, dipaksa menemaninya survey tempat untuk acara seminar minggu besok," pemuda bernama Naruto itu menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya sambil melepaskan _Puupy eyes no Jutsu_-nya pada Lee.

"Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Ghe! Kenapa si Teme ada disini? teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok raven yang berdiri dibalik tubuh Lee. Tapi, entah halusinasinya saja atau memang terlihat seperti itu, Sasuke melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi kecoklatan Naruto walaupun pemuda itu menunjukkan sikap tak sukanya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk, mereka sudah menunggu kita," Lee menarik Naruto masuk kedalam karaoke.

"Cho-chotto matte-tteba, kau tidak bilang padaku kalau si pantat ayam itu bakalan ikut juga!" Naruto protes pada Lee yang tetap mendorong punggungnya.

"Karena kalau ku bilang, kau pasti tidak mau ikut," jawab Lee santai sambil menampilkan giginya yang bersinar.

"Che! Mendokusai," Shikamaru mengikuti Lee masuk karaoke sambil mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari sakunya.

"Didalam dilarang merokok," ucap Kiba datar sambil mengamankan sekotak rokok milik Shikamaru dalam kantong celananya.

"Che!" rutuk Shikamaru.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ayo masuk," Lee menyoraki Sasuke yang masih berdiri diluar dan menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal separo.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang kini tersenyum simpul. _"Ternyata keputusanku ikut acara ini tidak salah."_

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Konbanwa minna, sory kami sedikit terlambat, soalnya bocah kuning ini baru datang," ucap Lee penuh semangat pada para gadis dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru datang, kok," salah seorang gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum manis pada keempat pemuda didepannya.

Shikamaru langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan kelima gadis manis itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi, langsung diganggu oleh Kiba yang memencet hidungnya

"Gah! Kiba, apa-apaan kau?" berangnya.

Kiba hanya tertawa dan duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu, kita saling memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Naruto yang mulai bersemangat melihat gadis-gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Tapi, sepertinya anggota kalian kurang satu orang," ucap gadis berambut cepol dua.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang. Dia masih merokok diluar," ucap Lee cepat.

Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

"Kalau begitu, _Ladies First_. Ucap Naruto mempersilakan para gadis didepannya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kiba yang masih mengganggu Shikamaru yang mulai kembali tertidur.

Para Ladies pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, 19 tahun. Mahasiswi Universitas Oto. Fakultas kedokteran," Gadis berambut pink itu memperkenalkan diri dengan anggun.

"Tipe anggun," bisik Naruto pada Lee yang mengangguk-angguk dan masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, 19 tahun. Fakultas Pertanian," gadis pirang berambut panjang tersenyum manis.

"Tipe seksi," ujar Lee.

"Un," angguk Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata, 19 tahun. Jurusan Tata Boga," gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu dan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Kawaii, tipe keibuan," bisik Kiba mendelik kagum pada mata lavender gadis itu.

"Tenten, 20 tahun. Fakultas Olahraga," Gadis bercepol dua itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menatap para pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tipe, mandiri," Lee berbisik.

"Oh, aku yang terakhir. Sabaku no Temari, 21 tahun. Fakultas Seni dan Sastra," gadis berambut kuning kemerahan mengakhiri perkenalan para gadis itu.

"Tipe berhati keras," Shikamaru angkat bicara sambil terus memperhatikan Temari yang mengambil gelas minum dihadapannya.

"Baiklah sekarang dari pihak kami!" seru Lee sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Aku, Rock Lee, 20 tahun. Universitas Konoha, Fakultas Keolahragaan," kata Lee lantang.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 19 tahun. Fakultas Teknik," Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya yang langsung dibalas senyuman dan bisikan dari para gadis.

"Sory, aku terlambat. Rokokku baru habis."

Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx masuk ke ruangan dan membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Kyaa… Kakkoi!" Teriak Ino dan Sakura saat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Hinata langsung terpesona dan terpaku menatap Sasuke. Tenten yang nyaris menumpahkan isi gelasnya ke celana pendeknya kalau tidak di cegah oleh Temari yang mengambil gelas ditangan Tenten.

"Cih!" Naruto langsung membuang muka dan duduk sambil menekuk-nekuk mukanya tanda tidak senang.

"Memangnya kau menghabiskan berapa batang, Suke-chan?" goda Kiba.

"Urusai Inu," ucap Sasuke ketus pada Kiba dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Lee.

"Ayo, lanjutkan perkenalannya," ujar Lee yang berusaha mengendalikan suasana. "Kiba, kau berikutnya," tunjuknya.

"Inuzuka Kiba, 19 tahun. Kedokteran Hewan," Kiba tersenyum manis.

"Nara Shikamaru, 19 tahun. Kedokteran," ucap Shikamaru tanpa melepaskn pandangannya dari Temari yang sibuk melap tumpahan minum Tenten.

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan Lee. "Uchiha Sasuke, 19 tahun. Fakultas Teknik," ucapnya datar dan mengambil segelas jus tomat dihadapannya.

Acarapun dimulai. Para pemuda dan gadis-gadis itu mulai bergantian bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura dan Ino yang jatuh hati pada Sasuke yang dengan cool-nya meminum minumannya tanpa peduli dengan yang lain mulai mendekati pemuda pucat itu.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, kau di Jurusan apa?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Informatika," jawabnya dingin.

"Wah… Kau pasti pintar…" kagum Ino.

"Hn,"

"Aku boleh minta nomor HP mu?"

"Alamatmu dimana? Aku boleh bermain kerumahmu tidak?"

Dan pertanyaan remeh temeh lainnya yang hanya dijawab seadanya oleh Sasuke.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan Lee terlihat terpuruk karena, Sakura, gadis incarannya lebih tertarik pada Sasuke.

"Siapa suruh mengajak si Uchiha itu. Kau sendiri kan tahu, kalau mengajak dia perhatian semua orang akan tertuju padanya," Naruto menyerahkan sebuah mike pada Lee. "Sudahlah, nyanyi sana. Biar mereka tahu kalau kau punya suara yang bangus," Naruto tersenyum.

"Arigatou Naruto," Lee mulai bersemangat kembali.

Lee mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu soundtrack sebuah anime dengan gaya yang kocak tapi dengan vocal yang stabil.

"Wah, suara Lee-kun bagus," kagum Hinata saat Naruto pindah duduk disebelahnya agar bisa melihat jelas penampilan Lee yang kini sudah bernyanyi ditemani Tenten yang bergoyang bersamanya ditemani tambourine di tangan kanannya.

"Begitu-begitu dia itu vocalist band kampus lho, Hinata-chan," bangga Naruto.

"Kau mau minum, Hinata-chan?" tawar Kiba yang mengambil posisi disebelah Hinata yang kosong dan memberi kode pada Naruto untuk membiarkan mereka berdua.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun," Hinata mengambil gelas ditangan Kiba.

"Ah, giliranku bernyanyi!" teriak Narruto saat Lee selesai bernyanyi. Lee menyerahkan mike pada Naruto dan mengajak Tenten duduk di sofa yang kosong.

"_Ayashige ni waracchatte iru anoko wa dare_

_Kuchibiru ni tsuite iru rippugurosu dare no tame_

_Mada takusan himitsu ga ari sou da ne_

_Hayari makuri no Fasson de kimechae"_

Naruto bernyanyi semangat diiringi tepukan tangan dari Lee dan Tenten yang mengikuti lirik lagu.

_Maido saikou! tenshon ga takai, takai_

_Kanojo wa masa ni nachuraru hat_

_._

_Pappappa_

_Pappatto sarige ni_

_Pappappa_

_Pappatto nanige ni_

_AaAaAa_

_AaAaAatto hageshiku_

_AaAaAa_

_Tama ni wa yasashiku_

Temari yang sudah pindah duduk disebelah Shikamaru hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kocak Naruto dengan suaranya yang pas-pasan itu.

"Anak itu lucu ya?" katanya pada Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya diam memandangnya.

"Hn. Dia memang _mood maker_ tim kami."

"Kalian dari Fakultas berbeda, tapi kenapa bisa saling kenal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami satu SMA, juga satu klub sepakbola di kampus,"

"Oh," Temari ber oh ria sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Kalian sendiri? Juga dari Fakultas berbeda kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hun," angguk Temari. "Kami kebetulan satu Unit kegiatan semacam klub."

"Klub apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Temari tersenyum. "Ra-ha-sia," ucapnya.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Jangan-jangan klub aneh ya?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Hua… aku haus… Bagi minumnya, Temari-san," ucap Naruto sambil menyambar gelas yang ada di depan Temari dan menenggak habis minumannya.

Sekarang, Sakura dan Ino bernyanyi sambil menarik-narik Sasuke untuk ikut maju kedepan. Sasuke menolaknya, tapi dua gadis itu tetap memaksa. Akhirnya Sasuke ikut juga dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Kiba hanya bisa tertawa melihat Sasuke yang memasang tampang bosan dikelilingi dua gadis agresif disampingnya. Dia mulai berbisik-bisik mesra dengan Hinata yang mukanya masih memerah tapi dihiasi senyum bahagia.

Sasuke dari kejauhan menatap Naruto yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru dan Temari sambil meminum segelas jus dan sesekali melirik padanya yang berdiri diapit Sakura dan Ino. Naruto terlihat kesal. Entah karena cemburu padanya yang mencuri perhatian dua gadis cantik itu, sedangkan tiga gadis lain sibuk dengan tiga temannya. Atau karena… Sasuke tak berani berharap yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan gandengan Sakura dan Ino.

"OKE! CEPAT YA!" jawab mereka masih menggunakan microphone.

Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan cepat.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi ada yang bakal jadian?" celetuk Shikamaru pada Temari disebelahnya sambil melirik Kiba dan Hinata yang mulai ngobrol mesra.

"Dan ada sepasang lagi," gumam Temari sambil menunjuk Tenten yang kini mencubit pipi Lee dengan gemasnya.

"Dan pada akhirnya, aku tetap sendiri,"

Shikamaru dan Temari mellirik Naruto yang duduk disamping Shikamaru dengan wajah yang kini merah padam dan mata yang sayu.

"Aku me-mang bodoh bisa ssuka pa-da-nya~," igau naruto sambil memutar-mutar gelas kosong ditangannya.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang mendekatinya. "Ugh! Bau Alkohol. Siapa sih yang memesan minuman keras?

"Ah… Maaf, tadi dia minum _Screwdiver_ku, kan?" Temari terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau pesan minuman keras? Anak ini tidak pernah tahan alkohol," kata Shikamaru.

"Mana kutahu dia tidak bisa minum minuman keras, lagipula usiaku 21 tahun, sudah boleh minum sake," protes Temari. "Biarkan saja dia dulu, sebentar lagi juga tertidur," lanjut Temari acuh.

"Hhh… Mendokusai," Shikamaru menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada didepan Naruto sekembalinya dari toilet.

"Dia… Aku… hahaha… tidak mungkin…" gumaman Naruto makin menjadi.

"Salah mengira _Screwdiver_ Temari sebagai jus," jawab Shikamaru.

"Bodoh… memang bodoh…" Naruto kini bertepuk tangan riang.

"Ck, baka Dobe!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membopong Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobilku. Kalian tidak ada yang bawa mobil, kan? Lagi pula rumah Dobe ini jauh," jawab Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah lah," Shikamaru mengambil minumannya.

"Ja," Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangan dibalas lambaian singkat dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Bai-bai," Naruto ikut melambai.

"Lho? Sasuke dan Naruto kemana?" Lee bertanya.

"Sasuke mengantar Naruto yang mabuk," jawab Temari.

"Oh," jawab Lee yang kini kembali sibuk dengan Tenten yang mengajaknya makan pocky coklat.

"Oi, Lee. Aku antar Hinata-chan pulang dulu ya," Kiba dan Hinata berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Tenten.

"Otou-san menyuruhku pulang," jawab Hinata.

"Hati-hati," Tenten dan Lee melambai pada Kiba dan Hinata yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ck, rokokku dibawanya," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu ini?" Temari menyerahkan sekotak rokok menthol ketangan Shikamaru. "Tadi, Hinata menitipkannya padaku. Ku kira punya siapa."

"Arigatou," Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengantongi rokok itu.

"Lho? Sasuke-kun mana?" Sakura bertanya.

"Pulang," jawab Temari pendek.

"Hee… kenapa tidak bilang pada kami?" rengek Ino.

"Memang kalian siapanya dia?" tanya Temari.

"Huh! Ya sudah, kita pulang juga Ino, Tenten. Ayo Temari nee-chan." Sakura mengambil tas tangannya.

"Yah, aku masih mau bermain dengan Lee," Tenten kecewa.

"Kalau begitu kau kuantar pulang saja!" tawaran Lee langsung disetujui Tenten.

Temari berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya.

"Kau pulang denganku saja," Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan tatapan datar.

Temari menatap Sakura dan Ino dan berkata. "Aku pulang dengan Shikamaru."

"Ukh! Ya sudah terserah kalian! Kami pulang!" Sakura dan Ino melangkah marah meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Hn~ Teme bodoh!" erang Naruto dalam tidurnya. Sasuke yang menyetir disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut pirang halus pemuda disampingnya.

"Engh~ Pergi kau! Biarkan aku sendiri, pergi saja kau dengan gadis-gadis norak itu. Tinggalkan aku," Naruto kembali mengerang dan menampik tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Dobe bodoh," ejek Sasuke yang memasukkan mobilnya kedalam parkiran apartemen tempat tinggal Naruto.

Sasuke memapah Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya karena pemuda itu selalu melawan tiap Sasuke berusaha menggendongnya.

"Kita dimana?" igau Naruto yang masih setengah sadar.

"Basement apartemenmu. Ayo jalan kalau kau tak mau kugendong."

"Hn, kenapa kau mengantarku 'Suke? Kau sendiri kan tahu aku membencimu, tak menyukaimu. Kenapa kau masih berbaik hati padaku? Membuatku kembali mengharapkan hal yang tabu," Naruto berceloteh panjang dengan diselingi cegukan beraroma minuman keras.

"Iya, iya," jawab Sasuke acuh sambil memencet tombol lift dihadapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Sasuke. Tapi, entah kenapa itu yang aku suka darimu," gumam Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Sasuke dan terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke kaget luar biasa dan memandang pemuda mabuk disebelahnya yang menopangkan badannya pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai meragukan telinganya.

"Su-ki-da, baka Teme," bisik Naruto perlahan di telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke dapat mencium jelas aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit bau alkohol yang menambah sensualnya pria disampingnya.

**TING!**

Lift yang mereka naiki telah sampai di lantai ruangan Naruto.

"Kunci kamarmu, Dobe," perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci bergantungan kyuubi dari saku celananya dan mulai mencucukkan ke lubang kunci kamarnya dengan tidak stabil.

"Biar aku saja," Sasuke merampas kunci kamar Naruto dan membawa pemuda itu kekamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu keatas kasur medium size miliknya dan melepaskan sepatu yang masih dipakai Naruto.

"'Suke" erang Naruto tertahan.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendongak dan melihat Naruto duduk dari posisi tidurnya dan merangkak perlahan mendekati wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke perlahan dan menangkap bibirnya.

Sasuke bukannya melawan tapi malah membalas pagutan bibir Naruto. Menarik tubuh didepannya agar lebih merapat. Naruto yang kini berlutut diatas kasur mulai melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sasuke dan mencengkram erat rambut raven pemuda dihadapannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto kembali terlentang sambil terus melumat bibir hangat yang kini dukulumnya nikmat. Bibir pemuda yang selalu bermain-main di pikirannya, pemuda yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi basahnya, dan ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto meminta izin membiarkannya menelusuri lorong lembab dibalik bibir ranum itu. Naruto membuka mulutnya yang langsung diterobos lidah hangat Sasuke yang dengan bernafsu mengabsen sederetan benda didalamnya.

"Hngh…" erang Naruto tertahan sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke bertambah semangat mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa setelah mendengar desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berkulit tan dibawahnya. Saling bertukar saliva yang mulai menetes keluar diantara bibir mereka yang masih saling menghisap, dengan tubuh yang bergulat lembut diatas kasur. Perlahan namun pasti bibir Sasuke mulai turun menyusuri leher jenjang Naruto menggigit pelan perbatasan leher dan pundak Naruto. Gigit, jilat, hisap, begitu berkali-kali di beberapa titik.

Naruto mulai kembali menceracau tak jelas saking menikmatinya.

"Hngh… Ahh… 'Suke…" ceracaunya tak jelas.

"Hngh, kau tak sabaran sekali, Dobe," Sasuke yang masih sibuk meninggalkan tanda di sepanjang leher Naruto mulai memainkan tangannya. Menyusupkan tangan kanannya kebalik kaos yang dikenakan Naruto, bermain dan memilin pelan nipple Naruto yang mulai mengeras. Tangan kirinya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai kamar yang dingin.

"Pakaianmu mengganggu, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil melucuti pakaian Naruto hingga meningalkan boxer orange yang menggantung pasrah. Tapi, tangannya terhenti saat Naruto mengerang.

"Jangan yang itu," erangnya sambil memasang tampang memelas pada Sasuke yang sesaat tadi akan melepaskan boxer itu dari tubuh coklat Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku, malu," erang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu dan muka memerah.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, langsung di serangnya kembali bibir Naruto yang tadi membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke bergairah. Perlahan menggesekkan barangnya yang mulai menengang dibalik celana jeansnya dengan barang Naruto yang tinggal dilapisi boxer tipis.

"Nghh…"Naruto kembali menikmati ciuman panas dari Sasuke yang mulai mengintimidasi nafasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan beltnya dan menanggalkan celana panjangnya tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya dari Naruto yang melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke seakan tak ingin Sasuke pergi. Akhirnya, boxer Naruto yang kini tanpa pertahankan itu berhasil Sasuke lepas hingga tubuh mereka kini sama-sama polos.

Sasuke menghisap nipple kanan Naruto hingga memerah sambil memilin nipple kirinya. Begitu sebaliknya dengan nipple kiri Naruto yang dihisap dan digigit sambil Sasuke memainkan nipple kanan Naruto dengan jarinya.

Ceracau dan lenguhan Naruto makin menjadi saat tangan Sasuke mulai meraba titik tersensitifnya sambil dipijat perlahan.

"Hngh… Haah… Aah… Jangan di… sana…" tangan Naruto mulai menggapai-gapai bawah tubuhnya agar Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Cairan pra-spermanya sudah mulai membasahi ujung _benda_-nya.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil mempererat genggamannya dan mempercepat pijatannya.

"Hngh… Haah… Ah… 'Suke," Naruto menggelinjang.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menjilati permukaan benda Naruto. Membuat desahan pemuda pirang diatasnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya di ujung kepala benda Naruto sambil melirik reaksi menggairahkan yang terpeta dengan jelas di wajah pemuda tan yang kini sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya sambil menggelinjang resah.

"Ah… uhng… ugh… engh…" hanya erangan-erangan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke langsung mengulum benda itu di dalam mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya sambil menaik-turunkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang, dia hampir klimaks, Sasuke langsung melepaskan kulumannya dan memandang Naruto yang kini sudah mengeluh panjang karena tak bisa mencapai klimaksnya.

"Tak kubiarkan kau yang menikmatinya sendiri, Dobe," bisiknya mesra di telinga Naruto yang langsung dijilatinya penuh nafsu.

"Hngh… Sa-suke," Naruto menggeliat sambil meraih rambut raven pemuda diatasnya yang kini mulai menyerang kembali leher dan tengkuknya.

"Tahan ya, Dobe," bisik Sasuke yang perlahan mulai beraba bagian belakang Naruto dan mulai memasukkan jemarinya satu persatu ke dalam lubang milik pemuda pirang dibawahnya yang mulai merintih menahan sakit.

"Ittai, Teme!" Naruto mengerang sambil memeluk erat pemuda diatasnya.

Sasuke kini melakukan gerakan zig-zag dengan tiga jarinya yang sudah tertanam di lubang Naruto untuk meningkatkan elastisitas lubang itu karena sesuatu yang lebih besar akan masuk menerobosnya. Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke mengeluarkan jemarinya dan berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Kau siap, Naru-chan? Tahan ya," ucapnya.

Tubuh Naruto serasa terkoyak saat sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari tiga jari Sasuke menerobos lubangnya.

"Aaahhh…!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Sasuke segera mengecup bibir itu untuk meredakan erangan dan rasa sakit yang diderita Naruto.

Saat benda Sasuke sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang Naruto, dia mulai menghentikan gerakannya sesaat menunggu Naruto terbiasa dengan benda asing yang tertanam di lubangnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menggerakkan pinggulnya tanda dia siap. Sasuke segera mulai menggenjot badannya maju-mundur dari lubang Naruto. Naruto mulai mengerang kembali sambil menikmati permainan Sasuke dan memper erat pelukannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Ah… 'Suke… Lebih… cepat…" erangnya terputus.

"_As your wish, Honey_," Sasuke tersenyum. "Ugh…" Sasuke menambah kecepatannya.

"Ah…hng… Sa…suke… Suki…" Naruto menyergap bibir Sasuke diatasnya. Sasuke segera membalas ciuman panas Naruto.

"Hmph…" Sasuke mengalami klimaks dan menumpahkan benihnya di dalam lubang Naruto. Tak lama sesudah itu, Naruto juga klimaks dan menumpahka benihnya di atas tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke terengah-engah dan terjatuh disamping tubuh polos Naruto.

"Naruto, Aishiteru," bisiknya dibalik engahan yang merenggut nafasnya.

"Hmm…" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke memainkan rambut lembut Naruto yang kini sudah basah oleh keringat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"'Suke…" Naruto berkata pelan.

"Hn?" jawabnya.

"Aku tak mau mimpi ini berakhir," bisiknya.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"…"

"Naruto?" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang ternyata sudah terlelap diikuti dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

"Oyasumi, Naru."

Sasuke menarik selimut yang terjatuh di bawah kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dari dinginnya malam.

_**~Flashback END~ **_

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Ja-jadi?" wajahku merah padam setelah mendengarkan cerita pemuda rupawan di depanku yang kini dengan santainya merebahkan kepalanya diatas pahaku yang hanya dilapisi selembar selimut yang tak terlalu tebal.

"Jadi apa?" tanyanya balik sambil menatap mataku dengan sepasang mata elang berwarna gelap itu. Tangan pucatnya mulai meraih rambut pirangku dan memainkannya perlahan.

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?" tanyaku dengan muka memerah dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada sudut kamar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Sasuke bangkit dan memandangku tajam.

Aku hanya diam, tak berkata apa-apa. Aku sedikit tak percaya apa yang baru saja diceritakan Sasuke. Aku dan dia semalam baru saja melakukan… Ugh, jadi yang kurasakan semalam itu bukan mimpi? Aku memang sempat bermimpi melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, kukira itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang tak mungkin terjadi di antara kami.

"Naruto?" Sasuke meraih daguku, membuatku menolehkan wajah kearahnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Ugh," hanya suara yang tercekat keluar dari tenggorokanku. Nafasku ta beraturan, wajahku panas. Memalukan sekali apa yang kulakukan semalam.

"Naruto," suara itu kembali memanggilku. Cukup Sasuke, jangan panggil lagi namaku dengan suaramu. "Jangan bilang kau hanya menganggap yang semalam itu _cuma_ mimpi!"

Kini suara itu terdengar tercekat dan penuh kekecewaan. Aku hanya diam membisu tanpa berani mentap wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang bahwa yang kau ucapkan semalam, bahwa kau menyukaiku itu hanya bohong belaka," Sasuke kini menggenggam eratpundakku dengan kedua tangannya.

"…" Aku ingin berteriak. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Jadikan aku milikmu. Jadikan hari-hariku dipenuhi dirimu. Tapi, tak satupun yang keluar dari mulutku. Entah apa yang menahanku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Tatap mataku Uzumaki Naruto!" perintahnya dengan penegasan.

Perlahan ku alihkan pandanganku menuju wajahnya, mata kelamnya. Aku tak tahu entah bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang yang pastinya aku berharap Sasuke mengerti semua yang ingin ku sampaikan.

"Dasar kau ini," senyum bahagia terlukis di paras tampannya yang sangat kusukai. Apa pesanku tersampaikan?

Lengannya dengan cepat mendekap tubuhku erat. Hangat. Kehangatannya begitu terasa hingga organ dalam tubuhku. Kubalas pelukannya perlahan.

"Oke!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba. "Kuputuskan mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku. Aku tak peduli kau mau protes apa dan apa kata orang," katanya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk hidungku. Aku kaget beberapa saat, kemudian memandangnya yang masih memasang wajah serius sambil melemparkan senyum.

"Ugh!" Sasuke mengerang tertahan.

"Sa-sasuke," aku yang akhirnya bisa mengendalikan emosiku mulai mendapatkan kembali suaraku yang sesaat tadi hilang.

"Kau…" Sasuke mamandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Manis sekali, Dobe."

"Eh?" aku tak mengerti mksud kata-katanya.

"Kau manis sekali!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menerjangku hingga aku kembali telentang di atas kasur dan langsung menerjang bibirku dengan ganas.

"Hmph… hmmm," suaraku tertahan oleh bibir hangat lembab milik pemuda diatasku yang mulai melumat bibirku nikmat sambil mulai memainkan tangannya di dadaku. Lidahnya memintaku membuka mulutku agar dia bisa bergerilya di dalam liang lembabku. Dengan pasrah ku buka perlahan bibirku yang tadi mengatup dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain-main dengan lidahku.

"Uhmh," perlahan namun pasti aku membalas ciumannya. Lidah kami berdansa seirama derak jantung kami yang mulai berdetak cepat. Saling coba mendominasi, sensasi aneh yang memabukkan, membuatku ketagihan dan kecewa setengah mati saat Sasuke melepaskan pagutan kami.

Sasuke mulai menyerang perbatasan leher dan pundakku. Menjilat permukan kulitku dan menggigit-gigit kecil dan menghisapnya. Sedangkan aku yang mulai lemas hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk leher pucatnya dengan sepasang tangan tan-ku.

"Siap untuk ronde ke dua, Naruto-chan? katanya menggoda saat memandangku.

"Eh?"

"Terlambat untuk menolak, Dobe," katanya dengan senyuman menyebalkannya.

"Cho-chotto Sasuke ttebayooo,"

Yah, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan. Tapi, tidak dengan tubuhku.

Sesaat kemudian yang terdengar di kamar apartemenku hanya suara desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibirku dan dia, kekasihku.

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE!**

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Naruto semalam?" Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang melahap makan siangnya di kantin kampus.

"Apa? Oh, Naruto. Yah, sepertinya kepalanya masih sakit, sekarang dia istirahat di ruang klub," jawab Sasuke Santai.

"Oh," respon Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba, "Sasuke, lehermu kenapa merah begitu? Seperti luka bekas cakaran?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini? Hanya bekas garukan kucing liar," Sasuke tersenyum penuh misteri dan melanjutkan menghabiskan santapannya.

"Hn," Shikamaru acuh dan mulai melahap yakisoba yang tadi dibelinya. _"Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu kalau kau suka pada rubah liar klub kita itu. Itu pasti bekas yang ditinggalkan Naruto."_

_**Di ruang klub.**_

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang berbaring telungkup di tengah ruang klub sepakbola mereka sambil meringis.

"Ya, begitulah," ringisnya tertahan.

"Kau kenapa? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Bukan… pantatku yang—" Naruto tersadar akan kesalahan yang seharusnya tak diucapkannya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Kepalaku sudah mendingan," cengirnya.

"Hm, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, Hinata mengajakku makan siang. Ja," Kiba melangkah meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Ja," jawab Naruto.

"_Kau kira aku ini siapa Uzumaki? Kau semalaman pasti asyik bermain dengan Uchiha itu, kan? Yah, syukurlah cintamu terbalas juga." _Batin Kiba yang melenggang meninggalkan ruang klub dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

**.**

**Benar-benar FIN**

**.**

Eto…. Ini lemonan pertama Arale (blushing)

Sory kalau gaje ataupun ga hot banget…

Harap maklum lah, coz Arale blom pengalaman ama Lemonan (blushing)

RnR pleaseeee


End file.
